


Cover for "Stand Fast in Your Enchantments by DevilDoll"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles knew damn well what a pissed-off wolf sounded like, and every hair on the back of his neck was telling him that somewhere in this room was a very pissed-off werewolf." An AU in which Derek is feral, Stiles is magical, and they eat a lot of fast food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Stand Fast in Your Enchantments by DevilDoll"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stand Fast in Your Enchantments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022356) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll), [Rahciach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahciach/pseuds/Rahciach). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117860326099/) on tumblr.


End file.
